Summers Night
by milapa
Summary: A short story where the boys go camping and marriage is proposed VR slash


The sun was setting far below the trees and the sound of crickets chirping filled the air. It was by no means cold, but it wasn't hot either. It was refreshing outside. The air was crisp and the humidity was low. The stars were starting to glitter brilliantly on the other side opposing the sun as the moon sat high in the sky. Every thing was beautiful.

There was the soft crackle of a campfire going on that had recently been started. Bugs were bussing every where, but this was of little concern to the two young men that sat on the back of a light blue Chevy Caprice.

Richie, wearing a white tank top shirt and red shorts, leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and sighing contentedly.

"This is the best, Virg. Being out here with just you."

Virgil leaned over the other man and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm glad we decided to do this. And I'm glad your dad has finally accepted that you're dating me." Virgil said laying his head on his boyfriends chest.

"Yeah. It took him awhile." Richie chuckled. "Three years. I'm just glad I won't be forced on any more blind dates."

"Haha, yeah." Virgil laughed squinting his eyes. "I remember at first when you told him you're into guys he started setting you up with every girl he could think of." Virgil added reminiscing.

"Yeah, then when he found out I was dating a black guy he set me up with every white guy he could think of. I guess he's finally run out of people." Richie said with a chuckle. "But now he's even lent me his car to go on this trip with you." He finished with a smile.

There was a comfortable silence for a little while as the last of the light faded away and a gentle breeze blew across the young men.

"You know." Virgil started pulling closer to Richie. "I still can't believe your folks split."

"Neither can I." Richie replied shifting a little. "I mean I guess I should have known, but who would have ever guessed that my mom was a heroin addict. I always figured they weren't exactly happy together, but I never thought this would happen."

"So how is your mom?" Virgil asked tracing circles on the blonds chest.

"I don't know." Riche sighed. "I haven't heard from her in weeks."

There was another period of silence, this one slightly uncomfortable. Richie moved his hands from behind his head and wrapped his arms around the other male. Virgil looked up and placed a kiss on Richie's jaw.

"So we're graduating this year." Virgil said cheerily.

"I know! I can't believe it. Almost four years of college done." Richie replied excitedly.

They had been attending Dakota community college because they didn't want to leave the city defenseless to the other cruel bang babies that were still left over.

"I've been thinking, V." Richie continued after a pause. "Do you wanna-" He cut himself off.

"Do I wanna what?" Virgil looked up.

"Do you want to…" Richie breathed in deeply. "Do you want to get married?"

Virgil sat up and looked at Richie. "Are you proposing to me?"

Richie looked embarrassed as a light blush covered his cheeks although it was hard to tell in the glow of the fire. "I guess, sort of."

"What, not getting down on one knee or ring?" Virgil asked teasing.

"I'll do that later." Richie replied pulling Virgil back down on top of him. "Just answer the question."

"Fine, Rich." Virgil mock grumbled. "I don't think it'd be a bad idea if we can find jobs and stuff. I mean I want to marry you eventually."

Virgil moved up to kiss Richie deeply.

"I love you, Rich." He whispered in between kisses.

"I love you too, V." Richie sighed out as Virgil moved to kissing his neck.

"Let's move this to the tent." Virgil moaned as Richie's hands snaked up his back.

"Yeah." Richie agreed breathlessly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: So I wrote this awhile back and recently read it and thought it was good enough to post. I hope you agree. Right now I don't really have plans of writing more, but if I get enough reviews then I may, so let me know what you think.


End file.
